A Little Bit Of Peace And Quiet
by yaoilovergirl
Summary: Neji is training outside when a summer-storm hits. He gets a little bit carried away with the sensations around him. And Shikamaru stumbles across a very interesting scene.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The story, art and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto alone.

IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ! - This story has also been uploaded on a nother page before I put it here so if you find it familiar while reading it, please don't assume that I stole it from there. I just like and decided – just like I did with Fateful Days – that I wanted to upload it here, too.

Okay, that was it. I know that some of you waited for the next part of Fateful Days and I **will** put it up this week. But a few weeks ago I started evening school to finally get my Abitur (German school-leaving examination and universersity entrance qualification) and I got totally overwhelmed with all the work. So, as a kind of make up gift, I upload A Little Bit Of Peace And Quiet now and give you Fateful Days later in the week! I hope you'll like this just as much as Fateful Days XD

A Little Bit Of Peace And Quiet

By yaoilovergirl

It was only the beginning of June yet the air was already hot and humid like it usually would be in August. Flowers, animals and men alike suffered in the swelting heat. The ground was dry and cracked where the sun hit it with burning intensity. The humming of bees and flies could be heard, mixing with the twittering and chirping of hundreds of birds, creating a cacophony of sounds.

Neji had been training in the woods as usual. The thick crowns of the trees giving him a much desired shelter from the blistering heat of the sun, cooling the air around him to a breathable level.

After hours of training he decided to sit down and rest for a bit. Feeling the clothing sticking to his skin in an uncomfortable manner, soaked with sweat, he wished he hadn't been brought up with as much decorum. Because then he could just have shed his bothersome tunic and be done with it. But NO, he was a damn Hyuuga and Hyuuga's never sweated. Or if they dared to do it they never ever would admit to it by shedding their clothing like NORMAL people would do. Nope, they would rather die of heatstroke. What a mess.

As Shikamaru would put it – mendokuse.

And with a stick stuck up his ass as big as a tree, Kiba would say.

Or, scratching his head with a confused look upon his face, a rather naïve Naruto would wonder if that has ever happened – a Hyuuga dieing of heatstroke because he wouldn't dare to remove his clothing.

Leaning back against the trunk of an old oak tree, Neji closed his eyes and tried to still his errand thoughts.

Taking deep breaths he continued to suffer in silence AND with clothes on. Trying to cool his body down. A rather fruitless undertaking since there wasn't even the slightest breezes of winds.

Just when he decided to get up and go home to take cold shower he heard a distinct rumble in the distance, alerting him to an upcoming storm. And only seconds later the first few drops of water hit the dry earth, creating dark spots.

Neji had two choices now. The first one would be to run as fast as he could and hope he would be home before the few drops turned into a solid downpour. Or the second – stay where he was and wait until the worst was over before going home. The next booming thunder, directly above his nead now, made the decision easier.

Making himself a bit more comfortable, he streched out his long legs in front of him and closed his eyes again. He could hear the rain getting stronger and only a few minutes later the first drop landed on his right foot, sending a slight chill through his body. Looking down at his feet, the longhaired Jounin leaned forward at pulled off his sandals, leaving his feet bare and exposed to the rain. The cold rain felt good on his heated skin and he closed his eyes again to enjoy this unexpected time of peace and quiet.

Letting his senses become awake, taking in the senstaions of the forest around him. His nostrils flared as he took in the smell of wet earth, musky and strong, causing him to inhale deeply. He could feel his lungs expand as they were filled with the now clean tasting air, making it seem to the young shinobi as if he hadn't breathed fresh air in ages.

His ears made out the sounds of the raindrops hitting the bushes and trees around him, creating a soothing noise.

Due to the drop in temperature, Neji felt a slight shiver running through his body, heightening his awareness of his skin. The dry grass tickeling his legs, where his pants didn't cover them. The rough bark of the tree behind him where a few strands of his hair were caught.

And for the first time in his life Neji felt at peace with himself and his sorroundings. Not only his body came to rest in this small clearing but also his very soul seemed to loose a little bit of the heavyness he always carried with him. Finally he could relax fully, even if just for a few minutes. But he took everything he could get.

Opening his eyes again he activated his Byakugan, looking at the forest and its inhabitants. Seeing them come to life with this little reprive from the heat. A few squirrels were bickering back and forth over a few berries, reminding Neji of Sasuke and Naruto, which in turn made him chuckle. When he saw a small rabbit watching the squirrels, he added Sakura to the picture in his mind and this time he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him. It sounded foreign to his own ears. And he knew why. It was such a long time ago he had laughed this openly. In the Hyyuga household everything was about iron discipline and control. Time for laughter was wasted time.

But here, now he was free to do as he wished. De-activating his Byakugan, he closed his eyes again and simply let the feelings and wash through him. His heart beat strong and calm in his chest, pumping blood through his veins. The chakra flowed steadily and a soft breeze stroked his hair.

A sudden realization made him blush. It seemed his hormones had taken this chance of total relaxation to make themselves know in a rather embaressing manner. It wasn't as if this was the first time he had an erection but it certainly was the first time it happened in the open. All the other times were related to steamy dreams that left him panting and wide awake in the middle of the night or with a sticky mess come morning. Never did 'it' happen in broad daylight.

Neji was lost. He didn't know what he should do. Ignoring it seems to be the best idea. So he settled back to wait and think about trivial matters such as his training or what he would eat for dinner that evening.

Minutes later he was shifting restlessly, still in the same 'condition' and now plagued by thoughts about his fellow shinobis. For example that time where he caught Sasuke and Naruto making out behind the ramen stand, both flushed with desire and Naruto panting against Sasuke's neck, while the dark haired ninja stroked the blonds' arousel through his pants.

Or the day he witnessed Shikamaru and Kakashi going at it in the onsen.

Both times he had to head home as fast as possible and relieve the 'tension' these scenes had caused.

Now, too, it seemed as if he had no choice but to refrain to such measures because he certainly couldn't go home with a hard-on. Or maybe he should. Grinning when he tried to picture Hiashi-sama's or Hinata-sama's faces when they saw him like this, Neji shook his head and looked down at his little 'problem'.

With a firm resolve he thoroughly scanned the area with his Byakugan, before he let his hand slide down his chest to the hem of his pants. Slipping inside, he shivered as his cool hand met with heated skin.

Shifting his hips a little bit to have a better angle, he slowly gripped his manhood, feeling it twitch and swell beneath his fingers. Taking a deep breath Neji closed his eyes and let his hand be guided by instinct.

Slow, drawnout strokes teased his already raging hormones, turning the small flicker of desire into a blazing inferno, which slowly, but surely consumed him totally, until he was gasping and whimpering in need. His hand closed in a loose fist around his cock, smearing precum along the pulsing length. His slender hips began to thrust upwards, seeking more friction. His second hand slipped beneath his tunic, caressing his chest and pinching his nipples until they hurt. He let them go and stroked upwards, over his sensitive neck, caressing it with butterfly touches of his fingers before continuing over his chin to his lips. Outlining them, tracing them, caressing them, like a lover would do right before kissing him.

And then Neji did something he had never done before – he imagined someone being there with him. Imagined that it were not his own fingers bringing him pleasure but the hands of someone else. Letting his mind shift through people, it came to a halt at a startling clear image of Shikamaru. Head thrown back in ecstasy while Kakashi pounded into him, small cries leaving his arched throat.

And Neji's arousel suddenly skyrocketed. Leaving HIM to cry out.

Another idea came to his mind, making him dizzy with want and need. What would it feel like to have someone punding into you? Raking over that spot that, as rumors have it, makes you see stars. Would it be pianful to be streched like that? Or would the pain only be fleeting as pleasure took its place?

He wanted to find out.

Stopping the movements of his hand on his weeping cock, Neji slowly pushed his pants down his legs and off, throwing them to the side. Then he got onto his knees, trembling with desire. Harsh pants broke through the sounds of the falling rain. When he had positioned himself to his satisfaction, Neji sucked two fingers into his mouth, wetting them as thoroughly as he could, knowing it wasn't the best lubricant but it was all he had at the moment. And he definitely didn't want wait a minute longer. He could taste himself and altough it should have been disgusting to taste one's own semen, he found he rather liked the salty-bitter taste. Licking and sucking it off his fingers make him think about Shikamaru again and about sucking on something else entirely. A groan broke free of his throat at that thought. Would Shika taste the same? Would he just stand there, watching Neji take his cock into his mouth? Or would he grab a hold of Neji's head and just fuck his mouth like he wanted?

Neji's scream vibrated against the fingers in his mouth when he almost came at that thought. Precome leaked out of his rock hard length and dripped onto the ground beneath him. He had to stop those thoughts now or else he would be cumming before he could even insert a single finger into himself.

Pulling the fingers from his mouth, he slowly reached back until he could stroke across the small puckered hole. Taking a shaky breath, he cautiously pushed against it, feeling it give slightly. He retreated again and instead massaged the tight ring of muscle. A spasm shook his body at the intense feeling and he suddenly yearned to bury his fingers in his ass. Pushing his first finger inside slowly, he imagined Shikamaru's cock breaching him like this. And then it was all the way inside, encased in hot velvet and tight muscles. Neji became eager. Pulling out and returning with the second finger. Pushing in and, feeling the muscles strech in a slightly uncomfortable manner, staying still until he had adjusted. After a few deep breaths he slowly started to sink the fingers deeper into himself. His knees trembled as he felt his ass constrict around the invading digits, but not in an unpleasant way. After a few minutes, Neji started to move his hips pushing against the fingers in his ass, imagening it was Shika's cock instead. Still looking for a better angle of his hand, he twisted his fingers slightly and was rewarded with a sensation that made his world spin. Crying out he pushed against that spot again…and again…and again. Until he was thrusting his hips in abandon and finger-fucking his ass like there was no tomorrow. Stars exploded behind closed eyeslids, moans and small cries echoed through the clearing and muscles started to tense. Lifting his second hand, which he had used to support his weight, to his cock, coated in his precome, he began a punishing rhythm. Spiralling towards ecstasy, one hand stroking his cock, the other buried behind him, fucking himself, Neji gave himself one last kick. Thinking back to the day he had seen Shikamaru and Kakashi, he still remembered the cry of completion that came from the young genius. Now he transformed it into his own name being shouted as Shikamaru came inside of him, spraying his insides with his hot cum.

The illusion catapulted Neji into his own orgasm, shooting his essence onto the ground and his chest. His scream startled a few birds and left his throat raw. Panting he carefully withdrew his fingers and then simply slumped to the ground. He knew his hair would be a mess and his tunic would look like he had fought Orochimaru himself in it but at the moment he couldn't muster the energy to be all prim and proper. He lay there, letting his breathing even out. He could still feel his ass clenching and unclenching from time to time as if his fingers were still buried deep inside it. Or as if it hungered for more of this incredible feeling.

After what seemed like hours, Neji slowly lifted himself up from the ground, taking in the stains on his tunic and the dried grass and leaves in his hair. He still thought it was worth it.

Pulling on his pants and straightening out his top, he combed his fingers through his hair - after cleaning them of course - and finally made his way home. His mind still enjoying the aftereffects of his little time of 'peace and quiet'.

And in a nearby tree a young man with brown hair, fastened atop his head, sat frozen on the spot. His breathing unsteady, his blood pounding through his veins and his ears still ringing with the cry of completion – and his name.

Part 2

Shikamaru sat at his usual place, watching the clouds like he always did. He enjoyed the late afternoon sun with its soft glow, bathing every surface in its gentle light. It was at this time of the day, where the sun is already hanging low, on the edge of sundown, that he felt himself the most relaxed, thus being able to think best about difficult or personal situations. And this time it was both - difficult AND personal.

He remembered vividly the the day, one month ago, where he was coming back from a mission, traveling at a rather hurried pace because of the storm clouds hanging over his head.

flashback

He didn't want to be out in the open when the clouds decided to dump their load. If there was one thing Shikamaru hated almost as much as hard or unnecessary work it was being drenched by rain. His hair would droop and he would look like a drained rat - as Ino once oh so wisely pointed out. Shikamaru couldn't care less about his appearance. But the feeling of clothes soaked through with cold water and drops of it running down his back - nope, that was something he could definitely do without.

Just as he was jumping from one tree branch to another the first drop hit him square on his nose, startling him bad enough that he slipped on his landing and tumbled down to the ground. Luckily for him, he wasn't that up high and a bush was right under him, toning down the impact of his fall.

Grumbling under his breath, Shika slowly peeled himself out of the twigs that seemed to cling to him the more he tried to get free. With one last pull he was out of the bush and finally had the time to check himself over. Nothing big, just a few scratches and a slightly sore ass - the point of his body that had touched the ground first. Shaking off the leaves and small twigs that where tangled in his hair and clothes, Shika looked up to the sky and what he saw wasn't pretty. Dark clouds, the color of lead where right above him and a sudden streak of lightning cut through the air.

„Tche, mendokuse." Annoyed, the genius decided to jump back into the trees and see how far he would get before the storm really started.

Five minutes later he found himself drenched to the bone. Stopping on the branch of an old acorn, he took a quick look around. He recognized where he was and he also knew that a small clearing was only a few kilometers away. He decided to go there and seek shelter under one of the trees there. Not the best place to be during a thunderstorm, he knew. But it would be better than nothing. With that thought in mind, Shika made his way towards said clearing.

When he arrived there, the storm was in full swing. The smell of ozone hung heavy in the air and the earth's musky scent mixed with the smell of dried grass and the few flowers, growing on the forest floor. It was a heady mix. Almost sensual in its intensity.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and was about to jump down to the ground when a sound, usually not found in a forest, caught his attention. Not sure he heard correctly, Shikamaru concentrated on his surroundings. And sure enough, there it was again. A low moan. As if someone was in pain.

Dropping down from the tree he was standing on he checked the clearing for any trace of an injured person. Just as he was about to step out from between the thick tree-trunks, he heard another moan. And this time his heart slammed up into his throat and his pulse started to race. Because, what he had heard wasn't a moan of a pain but of pure, unchecked pleasure.

Now, Shikamaru wasn't a nosey person by far and he respected the privacy of people but something had caught his eyes - or rather ears. Something familiar in the moan. He thought he recognized that voice! It was quite far-fetched, sure. But he was a shinobi and a good one, too. When his instincts told him that he knew the person making those sounds than they where right. His instincts had never failed him. And now he was curious about this person. Who was out here, during a thunderstorm, pleasuring her- or himself?

At that moment a small cry echoed through the clearing and Shikamaru was sure it was a 'himself' and now he also knew, with absolute certainty WHO this mysterious person was.

Soundlessly he took to the trees again. This time higher up. And then he saw him, kneeling on the wet ground, hair spilling around him, caressing his slender, sinewy body, trailing across milky white skin. His head was thrown back and the pale eyes closed. One hand pumping the hard length that jutted out from between taut thighs. And the other hand... .

Shika almost lost his footing. He felt his blood rush south, hardening his cock in his pants.  
Unconsciously a hand stole itself down and started to press against his hard-on, giving him a false sense of relief. Because he had just seen Neji Huuyga sliding a hand behind his back and slipping a long, slender finger inside his own ass.

Shikamaru sank down into a crouch and tried to decide on how to proceed. Giving into the demands of his body and stay where he was, watching his fellow ninja pleasuring himself? Or should he do the right thing and leave at once, forgetting he ever witnessed the scene in front of his eyes? Not an easy decision at the best of times. Now, with the low moans and small cries in the background, a tell-tale sign of Neji's arousal, Shikamaru was at a loss.

Looking back down at the sensual picture of Neji, writhing in the throes of passion, he made his choice and prayed to all heavens that it wouldn't be the wrong one.

Settling down as comfortable as he was able to get, with his back against the trunk of the tree, one leg dangling down and the other bend at the knee, foot propped up on the branch, he continued to watch.

Only moments later he decided that he had better loosen his pants or risk severe suffering. The tantalizing display of Neji abandoning his reserve, letting out all the passion everybody knew he had in him, was an addicting rush. I was a drug, something you had to see again and again. And Shika swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to see it as often as possible. And that next time HE would be the cause of it all.

The hoarse shouts, the throaty moans and whimpering sounds. All because of him.

Without letting his attention stray from the sight of Neji, he opened the zipper of his standard jounin pants and freed his raging hard-on. Closing his fist around the pulsing and weeping length he began to copy the movemts of the beautiful Hyuuga heir below him.

Feeling himself harden even further, Shikamaru was hard-pressed not to lose control. The whole situation was so surreal it almost seemed like a dream. And one hell of a wet dream, too.

If it wasn't for the cold rain drops that constantly fell down on him, Shika would be tempted to pinch himself. But the cool water running down his back was as real as the pre-come which flowed freely from the tip of his cock.

Swiping his thumb across the tiny slit at the top, he gathered some of his own essence and, raising the slender digit to his lips, slowly licked it off. Savoring the slightly bitter and salty taste.

Instantly he thought about Neji. Would he do something like that? Would he lick and suck at Shika's cock, tongue rough, the suction still a bit unsure and his pale silvery eyes half  
closed, tinted a slight shade of violet? Would he swallow all Shika had to offer him or would he pull away, letting Shika's load hit him on his face? Some maybe landing in that wild mane of dark chocolate-colored hair.

Shika's head connected with the tree when he threw it back, overwhelmed by the images his mind conjured up. A low sound escaped his throat.

Luckily for him, Neji was so absorbed in his own pleasure that he didn't hear him. Because if he had, it would not only be the ending of this oh so perfect moment but also his still quite young life. Because, no matter how much they respected each other and worked perfectly in sync when on missions together, this was a very private moment and Shika was absolute certain that Neji wouldn't appreciate the audience. In fact, he was sure to be absolutely enraged. Especially since it was Shikamaru watching him. The Nara had no illusions whatsoever that he would probably be the last person on quite a long list of people who stood a chance of becoming the Hyuuga's lover. He wasn't as good looking as the Uchiha or as strong as Naruto. He also wasn't as energetic as Sakura or as refined as Hinata. He was rather plain. His only strong point was his intellect but that wasn't something one would call attractive. Nope, he could never hope to be more then a silent observer, hidden in his beloved shadows.

A whimpering sound brought Shikamaru's mind back to the older shinobi. His passion  
darkened eyes fixed onto the slender frame covered in that glorious hair. It seemed like Neji was nearing his end. For a fleeting moment a slight hesitation seemed to overcome him. And then he opened his bottomless-seeming eyes and let out a scream of fulfillment, shooting his hot cum all across the ground beneath him, some of it landing on his own tights. His head flew back, pulling his neck muscles taut and making his hair fly in a shining arc.

For one perfect moment he seemed frozen like this. Every muscle straining. A perfect statue, caught in wild abandonment. Then he slowly slumped to the ground. A fine sheen of sweat covered his entire body and he was taking in deep, shaking breaths. A few minutes passed then the young Hyuuga stood up from the wet ground, hair all tussled and a few twigs and leaves sticking in it.

Shaking the long, silken locks, Neji turned to gather his clothes. Pulling them on he took one last look around before disappearing into the forest. Leaving behind a very shocked and very aroused Nara. His mouth hanging as open as the fly of his pants. Because that last scream had carried a name - his name.

end of flashback

Sighing, Shikamaru stretched lazily. The sun had set while he was remembering and it was time to go home.

He still hadn't been able to bane the images of that one day in the forest from his mind. At nights he lay awake, his blood pounding, his cock aching and his breath coming in pants. Sometimes he would even wake up with his sheets soiled and dried cum sticking  
uncomfortably to his skin. And all because of that damned, sexy-as-hell Hyuuga! This had to stop - and soon if he wanted to keep his sanity intact. But what to do? Pulling a cigarette from the front pouch of his vest and lighting it, he stood up and turned his footsteps in the direction of his home. All the while mulling over several possible, probable and impossible scenarios in his head.

His chance came a few days later. It was another of these humid days where the clothes stuck to your skin and you felt like you could spent the whole day under a cool shower spray. Shikamaru was walking back from the Hokage tower where he had delivered his report from the last mission when he caught sight of a distinct white-clothed back with long, dark-chocolate hair cascading down it. The figure made his way to one of the smaller exits of Konoha which let directly into the forest. A forest with a certain clearing in it. Instantly Shika's interest was piqued and he decided to follow his fellow shinobi to see what he was up to…and maybe he could _discuss_ some things with him.

Using all of his stealth skills he kept following the young Hyuuga. Deeper and deeper they went into the forest. The foliage surrounding them completely. It was a little bit easier to breath here, were the sun didn't reach the ground. Never-the-less the air was humid and his senses were assaulted by the typical smell of a forest. Earthy and dark and totally comforting. At least it would have been comforting if it didn't remind Shika so much of that one afternoon a few weeks ago. Now the smell induced a sweet ache in his groin and heated his blood. After a few more minutes, Neji came to a stop. Right at the edge of a familiar clearing. The dark haired shinobi looked around, checking his surroundings, searching for possible intruders or other shinobis. Shika masked his chakra as best as he could and hoped he would stay undetected. Minutes ticked by and then it seemed like luck was on his side for Neji stepped out into the clearing without noticing him. Shedding his jacket and the shirt underneath, Shikamaru was again treated to the sight of slender muscles and a wide expanse of milky white skin which was already coated in a slight sheen of sweat. Probably due to the high humidity.

Taking his stance, the Hyuuga prodigy started a set of kata's. Each move flowing into another, mesmerizing Shikamaru with the play of sleek muscles under velvety looking skin. He almost felt like a peeping-tom but he couldn't bring himself to stop his staring. The tightness in his groin, growing with each movement from the dark haired man in front of him, thwarting every attempt at walking away even if he had wanted to. And so he settled more comfortably behind a thick-leafed bush, waiting for Neji to finish his form before making himself known to the other. Why throwing away a pervect chance to watch his current desire?

What he didn't know was that Neji knew all along about his presence. He had felt him the moment he had entered the forest. He didn't know why Shika was following while trying to stay undetected but he vowed to find out. And his heartbeat skyrocketed with the knowledge of what he was about to do. To his hidden onlooker he seemed just as calm and collected as always while doing his kata's. But on the inside he was practically trembling in nervous excitement.

After he had finished the last form he stood in the middle of the clearing, breathing deeply through his nose. Slowly he let that part of him that was a Hyuuga melt away, leaving behind the free and instinct driven creature named Neji. Whirling around, his hair whipping around his upper body, he looked straight at the point where he knew Shikamaru was hiding. A low growl slipped past his slightly parted lips and in a few fast steps he was standing over the startled Nara. He had to bite back the sudden laugh that threatened to come out at the deer-caught-in-the-headlights-look the young genius wore.

"Like what you see, Nara?" He had pitched his voice low and watched with mild amusement as a shiver raced down Shikamaru's form. It seemed the young Nara had taken a liking to his voice. Interesting.

"Cat got your tongue, Nara? Or is it guilt that keeps you from talking?" His usual taunting voice seemed to get a reaction out of the stoic man because the shocked looked was replaced by a sly smirk and a raised eyebrow.

And suddenly Neji wasn't so sure anymore that his plan of seducing Shikamaru was such a good idea. But he had come this far. He would never turn tail and run away now. Breathless he waited for whatever Shikamaru would do next.

Shikamaru was, in one word, thrilled. This Neji was someone he never knew existed. And it seemed that this Neji wasn't averse to a little _playing_.

Leaving his hiding-spot behind the bush, Shikamaru took a few steps in Neji's direction, deliberately crowding into the older shinobi's personal space and making him take a few steps back.

"Oh yes, I very much like what I see. And no, it's not guilt that keeps me from saying a thing. It's rather the fact that you leave me absolute breathless every time I see you like this."

Neji's eyes widened.

_Every time? But that would mean…_

The smirk on Shika's face grew.

"Yes, you've guessed correctly. I saw you. Those weeks ago, in this clearing. I saw you, I saw what you did. And I heard you. How you called my name when you came undone. And shall I tell you a secret?"

Neji blinked. His still a little shocked from Shikamaru's revelation. Then he nodded, his hair falling forward over one bare shoulder, tickeling his nipple which hardened from the sensation.

Shika's eyes fell on the hardened little nub and licked his lips.

"It drives me crazy. _You_ drive me crazy. Every time I close my eyes to sleep I see your face. The ecstasy written all across it. I hear your moans and screams and I'm getting so hard I have to touch myself just to be able to sleep. And sometimes even that is not enough. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

The moment Shikamaru had licked his lips a shaky breath escaped Neji in an almost inaudible sigh. That turned into a throaty moan when he heard Shika admitting to his self-pleasuring. The image, created in his mind, left him shuddering in desire.

Fighting through the lust induced fog in his mind, Neji cleared his throat. Two can play this game, he thought.

"No, I have no idea what I do to you. How could I? Seeing that I, until now, didn't know that you saw me back then. Why don't you show me?"

Taking a step towards Shikamaru, he pressed his body up against the still fully clothed one. A small smile appeared when he noticed the hardness in the Nara's trousers, matching his own.

The young genius sucked in a sharp breath when Neji pressed himself against him.

Damn, this is harder – pun not intended – than I thought. Shit. Think, brain, think.

But it his brain, for once, seemed to have deserted him, when all he could think about was how hot Neji's body was. The heat rolling in waves off of him, almost suffocating Shika. The smell of clean linen tickled his nostrils while the hair tickled his skin where it was bare of clothes.

Looking into a pair of silvery eyes, Shikamaru admitted defeat. This time there was no winner in their game. But he vowed that there would be a next time. And a new game.

Moaning low in his throat, Shika surrendered. He bowed his head and took Neji's lips in a hungry kiss.

Neji felt like he was burned alive. The hot, slightly chapped lips pressed to his own seemed to devour him. And he wouldn't have it any other way. His eyes slid shut and his arms came up to wrap around Shikamaru's back. When a questing tongue licked a burning path across his lips he eagerly opened his mouth to the intruder, greeting it with his own.

Sparks of all consuming desire shot down their nerves, making them shudder against each other. Each moan, each throaty sound sent them further into a spiral of arousel that was fast spinning out of control.

They were eating at each others mouths, biting and licking until their lips were bruised and swollen. Their hands were gripping at constricting clothes, wanting them to be gone.

Suddenly there was the sound of ripping. Both pulled back. Their breathing was fast and shallow.

Clearing his throat a little, Shika nodded his head in the general direction of Konoha.

"Why don't we take this to a more comfortable place?"

Uncertainty flashed across Neji's face. Would he be able to let go wherever they were going to go, like he did here?

Shika, seeing the uncertain look, pulled Neji to him for another scorching kiss before letting him go again.

"Don't worry. We are going to my apartment. Nobody will see you like this. And I promise to make you forget where you are, who you are. You can be just Neji there. Trust me."

Still reeling from the kiss, Neji took a deep breath before nodding.

"Fine, I'll go with you. But who says it is you who will make _me_ forget anything? Maybe I plan on frying that genius brain of yours?"

Shikamaru laughed.

"You already did that a few weeks ago, Neji. If I could do so without being dead, I would show you the burns to prove that."

Neji smirked.

Together they made their way out of the forest. After sneaking through some back alleys they found themselves in front of Shika's apartment.

After undoing various traps, Shikamaru opened the door and let themselves in. As soon as he had closed the door behind him again, he felt his back hit the wall and Neji ravished his mouth with his own.

'Huh, seems like he doesn't need to be persuaded much to let himself go,' was his last coherent thought before Neji ripped off his Chuunin vest and the shirt underneath it.

The long-haired shinobi kissed and nipped a fiery path down the slender neck to the finally bared chest of the young Nara where he immediately latched onto a nipple, sucking and biting gently on the nub.

Shikamaru's back bowed away from the wall. Never had he thought that his nipples were this sensitive. Apparently he was very wrong.

Gasping he buried one hand in that glorious hair. His eyes, which had been scrunched shut, shot open when he felt a hand slipping into the waistband of his pants. The second hand joined the hot mouth in tormenting his other nipple, where it started a vicious cycle of gentle tweaking, slight scraping and feathery-light touches.

Shikamaru was by now reduced to a writhing, moaning heap of a ninja. Looking down, a guttural groan left his lips when he saw Neji slowly sinking down to his knees, taking his pants with him. When he had managed to open them, Shika had no idea. But he damn well new that having Neji Hyuuga on his knees in front of him would probably be the hottest thing he had ever witnessed. He couldn't know how wrong he was.

Neji however had no idea what went on in the brain of one Shikamaru Nara. He was completely mesmerized by what was in front of him.

Half-lidded, silvery eyes drank in every detail. The bronze-golden skin, the nipples a darker tone on a broad chest. Long, slender, yet powerful legs. Dark eyes, almost black with arousal. A strong jawline, made to be licked, nipped and bitten. And of course the – in Neji's eyes at least – most beautiful cock in the whole of Fire Country. More on the slender site but longer than average. Dark with blood and glistening with pre-come. There was only one thing left to do now.

Standing up and reaching out with one hand he pulled the tie out of the thick bush of hair, which was sitting atop Shikamaru's head and it immediately fell down as soon as the binding was gone. It was longer than Neji had imagined it to be. And much softer, too. The chestnut-colored tresses glimmered in the dim light from the late-afternoon sun that shone in from the window. And Neji fell in love all over again. His heart was hammering in his chest and heat was pooling low in his abdomen. His own cock pulsed angrily in its confinement, almost aching from being denied any satisfying touch.

This time, when their eyes met again, by unspoken agreement, Shikamaru pulled Neji with him to his bedroom. Sitting down on his futon and looking up at the pale-skinned beauty he licked his lips.

"Strip for me, Neji. I want to see all of you."

Shivering at the tone, low and commanding, Neji slowly but surely pulled off his clothes, folding them neatly and putting them on a nearby dresser. Then he turned back to the other man, his stance confident. One long-fingered hand reached behind him to pull the pony-tail to the front. And with a single motion of those otherwise deadly fingers the tie snapped, leaving that glorious, silky mass of hair to fan out around him. It almost seemed to caress his pale, glistening skin. On some places in clung to him like a lover would, painting intricate patterns across sleek muscles.

Shikamaru was lost. His breath seemed to be stuck somewhere between his throat and his lungs and his brain was on a permanent leave. Reaching out his hand he caught Neji's wrist and pulled him down next to himself.

Their lips met in a hungry kiss and their tongues twined together in a heated dance, dipping into each others mouths, exploring the hot caverns. Moans echoed around the tiny bedroom, when hands started to roam velvety skin, tracing muscles and mapping out foreign contours.

Shikamaru worked his way down Neji's body, his lips seeking for sensitive spots. When Neji shivered at the warm caress, he stopped to torment the place with long licks of a rough tongue and little nips of sharp teeth. With each passing moment Neji more and more lost the ability to suppress the shudders that wrecked his body and Shika was rewarded with a soft mewl when he arrived at the inner site of strong, pale tights. Looking up at his lover, he was satisfied to see Neji with his eyes closed. His head was thrown back into the cushion and his chest heaved with each breath.

'Hn, seems I hit the jackpot.'

Carefully Shikamaru bit into the soft skin under his lips. He almost got a knee shoved into his abdomen for his effort when Neji jumped, a small cry leaving his lips. Glazed eyes met his own dark ones, demanding him to 'get on with it, damnit'. Smirking, Shikamaru sucked strongly at the previously bitten flesh, noticing how goosepimples started to rise across Neji's skin. When he was finished with his mark, he crawled back up to Neji's eye-level and found himself suddenly on his back.

"Now it's time for payback, Nara. You didn't think I would let you have all the fun for yourself, did you?"

The husky timbre in the others voice send tingles down Shikamaru's spine while he looked up into silvery eyes. They were tinged a light shade of violet, just like he had imagined they would be.

"Nah, not really. But I had hoped I could play a little longer."

Scoffing, Neji slithered – there was no other word for it – down the toned body of the one beneath him until his chin bumped the needy length he was aiming for.

"You're trying to play it cool, hm. Well, let's see for how long you can keep it up."

Positioning himself between Shikamaru's outstretched legs and pushing his long hair behind his ear he slowly leaned down and flicked his tongue across the weeping slit. Hearing the sharp intake of breath, a wicked smirk crossed his lips.

'Liked that, huh? Wait until I'm done with you.'

Slowly, oh so slowly he took in inch after inch of Shika's hot, hard length until he felt it nudging the back of his throat. He had never done this before but he _was_ a ninja. He knew what he had to do to avoid choking. And after all the vile concoctions Tsunade had made him drink during various recuperation-times in the hospital his gag-reflex was practically nonexistent. Carefully he swallowed, feeling a tremor run through Shikamaru when the muscles in his throat squeezed his erection. The accompanying moan shot straight to his groin, hardening himself further.

Coming back up, Neji let his tongue flutter across the velvety skin. He traced the veins leading from base to the tip where he swirled his tongue around the head, lapping up the pre-come that gathered there. He took a deep breath, taking in the musky, yet strange fresh scent. It reminded him of the forest where they met not too long ago. And he instantly knew that he would never be able to go into the forest without thinking about Shikamaru and the feeling of his cock under his lips. Nibbling his way back down the twitching length, he sucked lightly at the base. While doing so he looked up between strands of hair that had fallen back into his face and that were caressing Shikamaru's skin, adding to the sensations.

Glazed eyes stared back down at him.

"Damn, Neji. Uhn… keep…ahh…keep doing that and I…_hiss_ can't hold back… shit." The rest Shikamaru might have wanted to say was lost in guttural groans and the sharp intake of breaths. Neji would have smirked if his lips weren't currently wrapped around the pulsating cock in his mouth.

Stopping his ministration and earning himself a disappointed moan in return, he let Shika slip from his mouth His voice was raspy from his actions when he spoke.

"Then don't. Hold back I mean. We still have all night. I want to taste you. I want to feel you cum down my throat, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru who had raised his head as soon as Neji had stopped sucking on him, now let his head hit the pillow again. He couldn't figure out if Neji was doing that on purpose or if he truly had no idea how fucking sexy he looked in that moment. And the words…fuck.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?" A slightly puzzled expression on Neji's face told him that, no, Neji truly had no clue.

Pulling the long-haired beauty up this his face he kissed him senseless before gently pushing him back down.

Getting a slight idea, a teasing grin flashed across Neji's face.

"No, I have absolutely no idea. Tell me."

And then his agile tongue was back, making Shikamaru suffer with its light flicks and long licks from base to the tip, circling the crown and dipping into the slip to gather each and every drop of pre-come that had formed there. One of his two hands that had been, up till now, stroking along his abdomen and kept him from moving, slowly inched down to his legs, and then back up again to start fondling his heavy sacks. Gently rolling them in a palm that was rough from countless training sessions.

"Oh God…you drive me absolutely…fuck, do that again…insane."

And that was all Shikamaru could say before Neji inhaled deeply and took him down his throat.

It took all he had for Shikamaru to _not_ thrust up into that hot, eager mouth. With gritted teeth he forced himself to keep his hips down on the mattress. Instead his fingers fisted in the bedsheets, bunching them up.

Seeing this, Neji hummed deep in his throat in appreciation, making a shudder travel through Shika's body and a groan escape the otherwise stoic man. And then the long-haired shinobi's hand which had been playing with Shikamaru's sacks crept further back, brushing across his entrance with one slender finger but not fully pushing in. Looking up with a question in his slivery eyes, Neji waited a short moment for Shikamaru to gather at least some of his wits back to him. When their eyes met and Shika saw the question in his lover's eyes he gave a curt nod and pushed slightly down with his hips.

Needing no further encouragement, Neji took his hand away to wet it with his mouth. It wasn't an adequate lubricant by far but he didn't plan on using more than one finger anyway. Slipping the newly wetted finger back down, he gently pressed it against Shika's entrance, gradually pushing it in. Every few seconds he would stop to let his lover adjust to the intrusion, when suddenly from above came a frustrated sound and Shikamaru bucked down sharply, impaling himself completely on the digit. After he wiggled a bit he settled back down.

"I'm not going to break Neji, so stop worrying and driving me nuts with being gentle and DO something. NOW!"

Neji complied immediately by pulling his finger out only to thrust it back into the tight, clenching heat that was Shikamaru Nara. Repeating the action a few times he had the young genius gasping and moaning in unchecked pleasure.

Then he remembered the feelings that had his head swimming when he was pleasuring himself that day in the woods and decided to try it out. On the next inward thrust, Neji crooked his finger slightly and carefully scraped it along the innner walls of Shika's passage. A low cry and a sharp bucking was his reward when he found the spot he had been searching for. He continued to drive against it, feeling the already tight heat around his finger get even tighter with each thrust.

'Gods, if he is this tight around my finger I wonder what it feel like to be inside of him.'

Continuing with his ministrations he felt Shikamaru tensing before the other man could even say anything. Coaxing him along, Neji took him deep into his throat again and swallowed. The clenching heat around his cock was too much and Shikamaru went rigid as all air left his lungs, leaving him breathless. His back bowed off the bed and his eyes clenched shut. The scream that wanted to claw its way out of his throat was stuck and nothing more than a whispered "Neji" made it past his lips.

When he finally came back to himself, dark spots were dancing in his vision and Neji was busy licking him clean.

"… ."

His voice still seemed to be of no use and a raspy sound was all he could manage. Clearing his throat a little bit, he looked down at Neji and saw him licking cum off his fingers. A whimper escaped him.

"Holy _fuck_…what in the world was that?"

Ah, his voice had made a, albeit wobbly, return.

"And here I thought you were a genius. That, my dear Shikamaru was a blow job. Never had one before?" The smugness in Neji's voice was clear as day.

Grumbling, Shikamaru shifted on the mattress. Leaning on his elbow he watched the long-haired beauty in front of him.

"Smartass. Of course I know what that was." Glancing down he saw Neji's cock was still hard. Pre-come was flowing down the angry-red tip.

"What about you? You don't expect me to leave you hanging after this, do you?"

A smirk crossed Neji's swollen, red lips and he looked down at himself.

"Well, technically you won't leave me hanging. And I already have an idea what I want to do with that."

That last sentence came out in a husky purr that send shivers down Shikamaru's spine although he had to roll his eyes at the probably worst pun ever made.

"So? And pray tell, what would that be?"

Without saying a word Neji crawled upwards until he was face to face with his younger lover. Their sweat slicked bodies slid against each other. Remembering how his voice seemed to affect Shikamaru, he leaned down so his lips were next to the others ear and growled his answer, purposely deepening his voice.

"I want to fuck you."

Shuddering as the moist heat caressed the shell of his ear, Shikamaru groaned at the explicit phrase coming form the always proper Neji Hyuuga. Pushing him away a little bit, the genius reached for his nightstand and fished in the top drawer for the tube of lube he kept there. He held in up in front of Neji's face.

"Then do it."

Neji blinked. He hadn't thought that Shika would so readily agree to it.

"You really want me to take you?"

Shikamaru smiled slightly up at him.

"Did nobody tell you? I'm lazy. I'd rather let others do the work. And since you seemed so eager to please me just a few moment ago… ." He trailed of in amusement when he saw Neji flush.

'Heh, now he gets embarrassed.'

Neji bit his lip. He had never done this before and wasn't sure how to continue. Sure, he knew the basics. I mean, no one made it to his age and didn't but there was this quiet, nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him that he could hurt Shikamaru, and quite badly, if he did something wrong.

Seeing the uncertainty in his lovers silvery eyes, Shikamaru sat up and gently pulled Neji to him and kissed him. When he felt the other relax against him, he took the tube of lube out of Neji's fingers. Squeezing a sufficient amount onto his hand, he reached down and stroked the others weeping length.

Neji arched at the unexpected sensation. It was cool and slick and oh so good. The rough callouses on Shika's hands a strange but very arousing counterpoint. Bowing his back he looked into Shika's dark eyes. What he found there gave him the confidence back that he seemed to have lost a few minutes ago.

"Alright, but I warn you. I have never done this and if it gets to be the worst time in your life, don't blame me."

Shikamaru laughed.

"I doubt that that will be the case but okay. And now get on with it. I want to feel you inside of me."

Inwardly Neji wondered how a man can change from laughing best friend to seducing siren in an instant. And then he told his brain to 'shut the hell up, I'm busy'.

Taking back the lube, he pushed Shikamaru back down and slicked three of his fingers with the clear substance. Just when he was about to slide his hand down to Shika's entrance, the Nara stopped him with a quietly spoken "wait". Curiously Neji waited to see what the genius planned to do. He knew as soon as his younger lover got on his knees in front of him.

"This way its easier. And I haven't been on the receiving end for quite some time. But don't worry, I'll let you know if you do something wrong."

Nodding, although Shika couldn't see it, Neji reached up to place his first finger at Shikamaru's entrance. Pushing the finger in without any problems, he soon let a second one follow. Since there seemed to be no discomfort on Shika's part, he started to scissor his fingers lightly. When he felt Shikamaru move against his fingers, he began to thrust them into the tight heat, trying to find that spot again that had Shika given so much pleasure. After his fourth stroke into the clenching body in front of him, Shikamaru suddenly arched his back and a muffled cry escaped him.

'Heh, found it.'

After that Neji pulled out his two fingers only to come back with three. This time Shika tensed and Neji slowed his movement. Only pressing forward when his lover had relaxed again. It didn't take long, although to Neji it felt like an eternity. To feel his fingers sliding into such a tight heat, feeling the walls clamping down on them and to hear Shika's pants drove him almost insane with lust. His throat was parched from trying to take in more air and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. The blood roared in his veins and his skin tingled. Never ever had he been this aroused before. He supposed this was what being high must feel like.

"Shit, Shikamaru you're so tight. I can feel your pulse against my finger. Do you feel this?"

Pressing down on a pulsating point under his fingertip, he saw Shikamaru arching his back, his hair sticking to his shoulders and a guttural groan making its way past parted lips. It was the final straw. Pulling out his fingers, still gently but now tinged with a certain desperation, he lined up his already slicked member with the entrance to Shikamaru's body. He pressed lightly forward as a kind of warning.

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry, but I cannot wait anymore." A nod was his only answer.

Then he slid in and he instantly had to fight the urge to bury himself to the hilt in the clenching inferno that was Shikamaru's body.

"Good Lord, Shikamaru. You're…ahh."

He never got to finishing whatever he had wanted to say since this was the moment Shikamaru slammed back against him, impaling him on Neji's cock.

"Uhn…shit…what the hell, Shikamaru? Are you trying to kill us both?"

A small laugh came from the younger man. His head was hanging down a bit and he took deep breaths in oder to relax.

"I could guess that you were –again- trying to go slowly. I appreciate that but I rather have it over quickly. And why the heck would that kill _you_?"

"Because you almost..ahh..blew my mind with that…unh..move. Do you know how hard it is for me to hold back? Damn, you're so tight and hot inside…_pant_

"Well, glad you like it but could please _move_?"

Closing his eyes, Neji pulled back before sliding in again. Feeling Shikamaru meet his movement he threw all hesitancy out the window and on the next stroke he pulled Shikamaru's hips back to him, burying himself to the hilt in his lover's body. A startled yelp came from Shika. Neji grinned.

'Got you!"

After that Neji gradually got rougher, totally abandoning every ounce of restraint. Soon he was slamming full out into Shikamaru. His lover giving back as good as he got. They strained against each other, their bodies meeting with a resounding slap each time Neji plunged deep into Shikamaru. His fingers had a tight hold on the bronze-skinned hips and Neji was sure there would be bruises in the morning. Leaning forward Neji kissed along Shika's spine, here and there scraping his teeth along the flesh.

Suddenly the urge to see Shikamaru's face, to be able to kiss him while thrusting into him overcame him and he stopped. A growl let him know that his action wasn't very appreciated but he ignored it. Instead he pulled out of Shikamaru and directed him onto his back.

Puzzled, Shikamaru looked up at him. He had been so close, damnit. When Neji kissed though, he understood what had been going on the others mind. Purring into the kiss, he wrapped his legs around Neji's slender waist and pulled him down.

Getting the hint, Neji slipped back in and started thrusting right away. Shikamaru hadn't been the only one ready to explode. But he didn't regret his decision. The expression of pure pleasure on his lover's face was enough to bring him right to the edge. And the way their bodes were pressed together with Shika's cock caught between them felt like a very sinful heaven.

He leaned down to kiss the swollen lips, mimicking his body's movements with his tongue. And when Shikamaru sucked on the agile muscle, Neji couldn't avoid falling any longer. He threw his head back, his whole body seizing and with a raw scream he filled Shikamaru's body with his hot seed.

Feeling the hot wetness splash against his insides and seeing Neji above him when he came was the last thing his mind was able to register before his own climax swept him away like a tidal wave, his hot release splattering between their bodies. His muscles clamped down on Neji's cock, milking it of every last drop.

Together they collapsed. In a split moment Neji avoided landing on Shikamaru. Instead he sank down next to him, his head pillowed on Shikamaru's shoulder. They were both breathing hard. Their bodies were flushed and glistening sweat.

A few minutes ticked by before Shikamaru looked down at himself.

"Tche, what a mess. That's what I don't like about this whole stuff."

Neji rolled his eyes but a small smile played around his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Mendokuse, right?" Standing up on shaky legs he made his way to the hallway, searching for the door that led to the bathroom. After he had cleaned himself up a bit, he returned with a wet rag and threw it on Shikamaru's stomach.

A grunted "oi" was all the reaction he got. Again rolling his eyes Neji sat down beside the younger man and cleaned him of the so called 'mess' before throwing the used rag in some random corner. Pulling the covers over them, Neji settled down next to his lover.

Feeling eyes on him, the long-haired shinobi turned his head and saw Shikamaru studying him.

"What's up? Is this the part where you try to tell me to leave come morning?"

Shikamaru snorted and kissed him. It was a kiss filled with something Neji couldn't really identify at the moment but it comforted him somehow.

"You are an idiot if you truly believe that I would let you just go like that right after having the most awesome sex in my life. I plan on keeping you around for as long as possible or as long as you want me."

Neji blinked. Then a smile like none before lit up his face and stole Shikamaru's ability to think once again before he leaned over and kissed him breathless.

"Then you, Shikamaru Nara, will never get rid of me."

Shikamaru, too, smiled.

"Glad to hear that."

And together they drifted of to sleep, dreaming about summer-storms.

OWARI


End file.
